Why We Cannot be Like Them?
by Chlorin
Summary: Sudah 4 tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi dan pernikahan sakura dan sasuke akan diadakan 3 hari. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk desa, terjadi pembicaraan antara sang gadis pirang dan sang jenius konoha. sang Gadis pirang bertanya,"mengapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka" dan sang jenius menjawab...


Sudah 4 tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi, Desa Konoha telah kembali seperti semula malah bertambah maju di bawah pemerintahan sang pahlawan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun tampaknya suasana desa minggu ini berbeda dengan minggu sebelumnya, tentu saja karena pernikahan sang pahlawan desa lainnya yang akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada shinobi yang satu ini, Ia lebih memilih menjauh dari hiruk pikuk desa dan lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan sambil memandangi langit yang sepertinya sangat bersahabat hari ini

"SHIIKAAAAA" teriak sebuah suara, namun telinga sang pemuda lebih memilih mengabaikan, berharap suara itu hanya ilusi

"SHIIIKAAAAA" suara itu semakin mendekat, meyakinkan telinga sang pemuda bahwa yang tadi bukan ilusi

"Shika….hah…hah…." sang sumber suara telah berada 1 meter darinya. Terlihat Ia masih mengatur deru nafasnya, beberapan tetes pelus tampak di wajah cantiknya. Cantik? Yah sang sumber suara juga adalah salah satu ninja konoha, salah satu ninja medis, tepatnya.

"Shika, apa kau mau cari mati huh! Bisa-bisanya kau bermalas-malasan di sini sementara seluruh desa sedang sibuk" hardiknya sesaat setelah mendapatkan seluruh nafasnya. Sementara yang dihardik malah memejamkan mata, menikmati angin bertiup pelan di sekelilingnya.

"SHIIKAAA" teriak sang wanita lagi

"Mendokusei Ino, persiapannya sudah hampir selesai" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai Shika, shikamaru lebih tepatnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepada sang penanya yang disapa sebagai Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Lalu suasana menjadi hening, shikamaru hanya mendengar Ino menghela nafas dan ia dapat merasakan gadis itu tengah duduk di sampingnya, turut menikmati apa yang sedari tadi dinikmatinya.

…..

…..

Keheningan adalah hal yang biasa untuk seorang shikamaru tapi menjadi tidak biasa ketika keheningan itu terjadi ketika ia tengah bersama seorang Yamanaka Ino, maka setelah lewat satu menit yang dirasa shikamaru sebagai waktu yang sangat lama untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino berdian diri, Ia membuka mata, mata kelamnya memandang gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia dapat melihat akuamarin gadis itu memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, entah kenapa shikamaru merasa bahwa akuamarin itu meredup, tak bersinar seperti biasanya. Mata shikamaru kembali menelisik garis wajah sang gadis yang seperti dipahat begitu sempurna mulai dari mata, pipi, hidung, bibir….Shikamaru mamalingkan pandangannya demi mendapati otaknya yang tengah berfantasy tentang bibir gadis di sampingnya.

…

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar

"Siapa?" sang gadis merespon

"Sasuke. Mendokusei Ino, siapapun bisa menebak bahwa kau tengah bersedih" ada nada kesal tersirat dari suara shikamaru yang biasanya datar

…..

"Demi Tuhan Ino, dia akan segera menikah dan yang dinikahi bukan orang lain, tapi sahabatmu sendiri. Tak seharusnya kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu" nada Shikamaru meninggi, posisinya tengah duduk sambil sepenuhnya memandang Ino yang tatapannya masih menjurus ke depan.

…

…

Lalu semuanya kembali hening, Shikamaru terdiam karena tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Ino. Mungkin Ia benar-benar sedih sehingga tak ingin membicarakannya. Batin Shikamaru. Sedangkan Ino masih memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

…..

…..

" **Kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka**?" Tanya Ino, dengar nada yang hampir tak terdengar

"Hm?" respon Shikamaru, lega akhirnya kembali mendengar suara sahabatnya

" **Kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka**?" Tanya Ino lagi, kali ini terdengar sepenuhnya oleh Shikamaru

"mereka…siapa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru bingung

"Sakura….Sasuke" jawab Ino, tatapannya masih lurus kedepan, tanpa memedulikan tatapan Shikamaru yang sepenuhnya bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"tak bisa apa? Apa maksudmu Ino? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti" desak Shikamaru, baru kali ini ada kalimat yang tak bisa dicerna oleh otak jeniusnya

" **Kenapa kita tak bisa seperti Sakura dan Sasuke**?" Tanya Ino lagi, kali ini akumarin Ino sepenuhnya menatap mata kelam shikamaru yang juga tengah menatapnya. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya hanya bertatapan hingga keduanya secara bersamaan kembali memandang ke depan lalu suasana kembali hening

…..

…..

"Tentu tak bisa, Ino. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama" Shikamaru memecah keheningan

"setahuku mereka baru bersama sejak umur 6 tahun lalu berpisah pada umur 12 tahun dan baru bertemu lagi pada umur 18 tahun, itu pun Sasuke kembali pergi dan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali ke desa" Papar Ino

"Mendokusei, sebanarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada frustasi, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ino

"maksudku, kita juga sudah bersama sejak lama, malah lebih lama dari mereka dan kita tak pernah berpisah sampai sekarang….jadi…. **kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka**?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

…

….

"mereka saling menyukai, Ino" Shikamaru kembali menjawab

"lalu … apa kau tak menyukaiku, Shika?"

"aku…..aku tentu menyukaimu Ino….maksudku…" Shikamaru tak tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada di otaknya

…

"maksudku mereka saling mencintai…yah…mereka saling mencintai" shikamaru melanjutkan jawabannya

"lalu … apa kau tak mencintaiku, Shika?" Ino kembali bersuara, kali ini Shikamaru tak mendapat satu kalimatpun untuk membalas ucapan Ino. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya keduanya kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Cinta…..Dalam mimpipun, seorang Shikamaru tak pernah membayangkan seorang Ino mempertanyakan cinta kepadanya. Sungguh tak pernah, sahabatnya selalu dikelingi oleh pria-pria tampan yang berusaha mendekati. Selamanya….selamanya shikamaru hanya akan menjadi seorang sahabat, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran seorang shikamaru tentang Ino.

…

…

"Kau sudah punya Sai, Ino" Shikamaru kembali memecah keheningan. Benar…jika jawaban pertanyaan itu buka cinta mungkin adanya orang ketiga.

"Hm?"

"Alasan **kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka,** karena kau sudah punya Sai" Ucap Shikamaru lagi sambil memandang ke depan, mata kelamnya tak berani bertemu dengan sang akuamarin yang ia yakini tengah menatapnya

"Sai? dari mana otak jeniusmu mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu, Shika?"

"Oh Tuhan Ino, berhentilah membuatku bingung. Kau dan Sai sudah bersama, tentu saja kita tak bisa menjadi seperti sasuke dan sakura" nada Shikamaru meninggi demi mendapai pembicaraan Ino yang semakin ia tidak mengerti

"dan dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan bahwa aku dan Sai sudah bersama?" Balas Ino dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi

"jangan bohong, Ino. Seluruh orang di desa sudah tahu bahwa kalian punya hubungan"

"dan kau lebih percaya perkataan mereka di banding ucapanku?"

….

"Aku dan Sai hanya berteman Shika, aku hanya membantunya belajar…tak lebih" nada suara Ino menurun, sementara Shikamaru hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap gadis di sampingnya. Oh Tuhan, jadi selama ini ia salah paham tentang sahabatnya, jadi selama ini hatinya sakit karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

…

"lalu bagaimana kau dengan Temari?" Ino bertanya

…..

"mungkin ini jawabannya. Alasan **kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka** karena kau sudah punya temari" Ino kembali bersuara, memantapkan kalimat yang ia yakini sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, kalimat yang jujur membuat hatinya sakit. Kalimat yang tak direspon sedikitpun oleh shikamaru. Diam yang berarti Iya. Itu pikiran Ino.

…

Ino berdiri, merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Ia baru melangkah ketika tangannya di genggam oleh tangan lain lalu kembali ditarik sehingga kembali dalam posisi duduk

"kau mu kemana, Ino? Kita belum menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu" Ucap Shikamaru, saat Ino sudah benar-benar duduk di sampingnya

"bukannya jawabannya sudah jelas, Shika"

"Aku dan Temari tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa….memang dia beberapa kali mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku tapi aku tak pernah menanggapinya" jawab Shikamaru, sepertinya Ia sudah benar-benar mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya, keheningan kembali melanda, keduanya tak mendapatkan sesuatu kalimatpun untuk menggmbarkan apa yang ada di otak mereka

…..

…

"Jadi Ino apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, otaknya telah mencapai suatu kesimpulan. Mata kelamnya menatap wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba memerah

"Hm? Kenapa…k-kau bertanya hal-hal seperti itu, Shika?" Ino bertanya dengan nada gugup, wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah

"tadi kau bertanya apa aku mencitaimu, jadi aku juga bertanya apa kau mencintaiku" Shikamaru kembali bersuara dengan nada menggoda, entah kenapa suasana tegang yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu telah menguap.

"kau harusnya lebih duluan menjawab, karena aku bertanya lebih dulu" elak Ino, tak tahukah Shikamaru bahwa jantung Ino tengah berdetak kencang, seakan-akan keluar kapan saja

"kalua aku….aku…tidak mencitaimu Ino" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar membuat jantung Ino mencelos, dalam sekejap akuamarin yang tadnya sudah bercahaya kembali meredup

…..

"Aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino" Ucap Shikamaru dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, mata kelamnya memandang gadis di depannya, menelisik setiap perubahan ekspresi Ino.

…

"aku sudah menjawab, jadi bagaimana denganmu apa kau juga mencintaikku?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya, Oh ayolah otak Shikamaru telah mengetahui apa jawaban pertanyaannya

"a-aku…." Ino bersuara, dengan nada yang seperti menahan nafas.

Pertama kalinya untuk seorang Ino tak bisa bersuara hanya karena tatapan seseorang pria, pertama kalinya jantung seorang Ino berdetak begitu kencang hanya karena sebuah senyuman, pertama kalinya untuk seorang Ino tak berkutik sedikitpun di hadapan seorang pria. Tentu kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kali untuk seorang Ino, sudah belasan pria yang pernah menyatakan perasaan ke Ino, sudah puluhan pria yang tersenyum padanya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Ino, dan seharusnya prialah yang tak berkutik dihadapan Ino. Tapi Ini berbeda, semua akan berbeda jika dikaitkan tentang Shikamaru untuk Ino. Pria di depannya adalah sahabatnya, saudaranya, pahlawannya, penjaga tubuhnya, dan….cinta pertamanya.

"a-ku…." Ino kembali bersuara masih dengan nada tercekat

"Hm?" Shikamaru menanti, wajahnya mendekat demi menunggu jawaban gadis di depannya. Ino kembali menahan nafas, akumarinnya seakan terkunci oleh mata kelam yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"..akuhh…" wajah Shikamaru kembali mendekat, Shikamaru dapat mencium wangi bunga yang menguar dari tubuh Ino

"…juga…" wajah shikamaru semakin mendekat, tingal satu centi dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Ino dapat mencium wangi mint dari nafas Shikamaru yang kembali membuatnya menahan nafas

"..men..." hidung kedua telah bersentuhan

"….cintai…." Ino mendapati mata shikamaru yang tak lagi menatapnya tapi bibirnya membuat Ino tanpa sadar menutup mata

"…muh…" Ino dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dingin tengah menyapu bibirnya. Kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel dan beberapa detik kemudian terpisah. Shikamaru tersenyum diikuti oleh senyuman Ino hingga Shikamaru kembali mendekatkan wajahnya meraih bibir Ino, dikecupnya bibir tipis Ino dengan hati-hati. Detik-detik mereka lalui dengan saling melumat dan menghisap hingga Shikamaru menjilati bibir Ino, meminta untuk membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah shikamaru memasukinya dan detik kemudian Ia dapat merasakan lidah Shikamaru membelainya, menjilati seluruh isi mulutnya lalu kembali melumat bibir Ino. Terhitung 3 menit 3 detik mereka melakukan aktifitas saling melumat hingga Ino mendorong Shikamaru karena Ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"…hah..hah…" Ino meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"manis" ucap Shikamaru

"Hm?" kesadaran Ino belum kembali

"bibirmu" jawab Shikamaru

…..

"aku sudah lama ingin mencobanya" Ucap Shikamaru lagi, sementara Ino masih memproses jawabannya Shikamaru sebelumnya

"Hm?" Ino kembali mengerjap bingung, sungguh Ino tak mengerti

"mulutmu" jawab Shikamaru lagi

…..

"ternyata lebih nikmat dari yang kuperkirakan" lagi Shikamaru bersuara, sementara Ino masih berpikir

"Hm?" kembali Ino bergumam tak mengerti, Shikamaru tersenyum

"lidahmu" Shikamaru kembali menjawan sambal memandang wajah Ino yang menurutnya sangat lucu

….. Ino masih berpikir

…...Ino masih berpikir

"manis….bibir…coba…mulut…nikmat…Lid-SHIKAAA HENTAI" Gumaman Ino diakhiri dengan teriakan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuh Shikamaru, yang jujur tidak ada sakitnya sedikitpun untuk Shikamaru

"berhenti memukulku atau kau akan kucium lagi" ancam Shikamaru membuat Ino seketika berhenti sementara Shikamaru lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino yang munurutnya sangat lucu. Lalu keduanya kembali duduk terdiam.

…..

…..

"aku sudah tahu jawabannya Ino" Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya memecah keheningan

"Hm?"

"Alasan **kenapa kita tak bisa seperti mereka** "

"apa?" tanya Ino, jujur saja ia sendiri telah melupakan pertanyaannya

"aku belum melamarmua Ino" Ucap Shikamaru, lagi-lagi Ino terdiam hingga Shikamaru berdiri dan menarik tangannya

"mau kemana?" tanya Ino

"kau bilang kau ingin seperti sasuke dan sakura berarti kau ingin kita menikah. Kalau kita ingin menikah, berarti kita harus memberi tahu ibuku lalu aku juga harus minta izin pada ayahku dan melamar depan ayahmua" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar, sementara Ino kembali menampilkan wajah mode berpikir

CUP

Shikamaru mengecup bibir Ino membuat Ino mengerjap kaget namun belum sadarnya. Oh Tuhan Shikamaru biarkan Ino berpikir

CUP

Shikamaru kembali mengecup bibir pink itu, kali ini Ino menatap Shikamaru namun belum dengan emosi

CUP

"Shika apa kau baru saja melamarku" Ucap Ino akhirnya, seperti tidak merasakan beberapa kecupan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, lalu meraih wajah Ino hingga ciuman panjang Shika-Ino kembali terjadi.

END


End file.
